The Bound and Forgotten
by SerahJohnson
Summary: POV-Sakura OOC ; Her innocence, shattered. Memory, scattered. Growing up in a world she doesn't belong in, constantly running from the man who destroyed her future. Will she protect herself and save the world?
1. Pain, Episode 1

The Bound and Forgotten

_"Memory is a child walking along the seashore. You never can tell what small pebble it will pick up and store away among its treasured things." –Pierce Harris, Atlanta Journal_

* * *

A young girl, walking through a snowy forest. Snow falling gently to the ground, some of which had stuck onto the young girls long, gorgeous, curly pink locks of hair. The young girl, who seemed to be around the age of 5, had been wearing little to nothing. A thin and battered brown jacket thrown over her shoulders, hiding the ripped white spaghetti strapped shirt underneath. The girl wore a pair of black pants, which may not be considered pants anymore due to the large rips in the pants. The girl seemed confused, unknowing. She knew where she was, but not where she was going. She just kept running, no matter how hard she breathed or how blue she became, she continued to run, her legs having a hard time keeping up. She tripped multiple times, getting her clothing soaked, which would cause her to be severely sick if she was to ever stop running, and settle down in a cottage or town. Yet there was one overriding issue to it all, she had no idea where a nearby town or small cottage was. She had never left her home before, and she was positive that she may just die outside, in the snow, due to either frost bite, hypothermia, or so many other possibilities.

So she ran. Hoping to find someone, someplace, something. She had nothing left. Everyone was _**dead.**_ Everyone she cared for, everyone she ever knew. All _**dead**_. And she watched it happen. Every time she tripped, fell, she'd get a flash of one of her family members or friends faces, bloody, lifeless, forcing her up to continue to run. She didn't want to end up like that, she wanted to live, she knew she couldn't be allowed in the killers hands. That would shame her family, bloody it even more. Her mother wanted her to run, and so she did. If her powers were left in the wrong persons hands, the best case scenario would be an apocalypse. Worst case would most likely be the universe itself, no not just the planet, not just the solar system, no, the universe would collapse in itself.

* * *

**-7 years later-**

I just couldn't believe it. Today would be the day I would become a ninja. Looking into my closet filled with clothes, I picked out the most comfortable ninja attire I could find. A pair of brown boots, a fishnet shirt, of course my bindings for my "private" areas, a pair of short black legging with a brown skirt above, and a brown vest to go over my fishnet shirt. _Purrrr-fect_.

I looked into the mirror to check out how I looked. Seemed good to me. I personally didn't feel comfortable looking at myself in the mirror for long periods of time, it just felt bitter-sweet. I don't know why but it just did.

Walking out of my room, grabbing my small bag filled with first aid and anything I may ever need if an emergency happens, I walk down my stairs grabbing a bagel my mother made before I walked out of the house, waving into the kitchen with a grunt which they knew meant "see you later".

I'm not on the best terms with my parents, but it's livable. They don't talk to me much and I don't talk to them much. It feels as if I'm just living in there house. We treat each other with respect and we keep to ourselves. It's just always been this way it seems, ever since well… Well since I could remember. This may be an issue because I have a bit of a memory issue before about 6 to 7 years ago. I don't remember most of my childhood. Though it doesn't bother me much.

Walking down the street I notice my childhood "rival" leaving her family owned flower shop, taking a fast pace to the ninja academy. I don't know if she's going fast because she's excited to become a ninja or because her "crush" is going to be there. I assume the latter because she seems to be dressed quite un-practically for a ninja, and her hair seems to have way _too_ much work put into it. One of the many things I despised about her, she took up to 2 hours to get ready in the morning. It's extremely un-practical and if a ninja decided to invade the town, she wouldn't have 2 hours to get ready. I just hope for the best and hope she will maybe one day learn the ninja ways.

Reaching the academy 15 minutes after my blonde haired rival, I could hear squealing from her and her "group" from down the hall. I sighed before reaching the door and entering, shaking my head in exasperation. When will they learn? They would be killed in an instant at this rate. I do hope the whole group doesn't get ninja headbands because they would be crappy ninjas. In no way would they be able to protect the village if necessary.

As I take my seat, my pink locks decide to situate themselves on my desk. _That's what I forgot to do this morning!_ I take a hair tie out of my small knapsack and tie my hair into a high ponytail, my bangs too short to go up lie on my forehead, sweeping to the right side of my face. My mom had one rule in my house, and that was let her decide what my haircut would be. I never really had an issue with the fact because she never gave me an un-practical cut, such as the bangs sitting in front of my eyes.

Iruka-sensei, the teacher who has thought us how to be a respectable person and shinobi through our childhood years, walked into the room, silencing the class. "Please take your seats as I announce who shall be accepted as a genin ninja and into a genin team and who will be leaving this class without a headband in their hands"

Relaxing in my chair I closed my eyes as I waited to hear for my name, whether it be in the failed list or passed list. Soon after Iruka started, he had finished list of people who failed, which to my pleasure eradicated most of the spoiled and whinny group of girls. I opened my eyes as he started naming teams and their sensei's. Now who shall I be paired with?

"-Okay good… Next, is Team 7, you will be going to room 217, your sensei is Kakashi Hatake… The group is… Naruto Uzamaki-" "YATTAAAAAAAA!" The young knucklehead ninja yelled as soon as he heard he was placed, of course he was excited, just a day ago Iruka was saying that Naruto may as well not show up today due to his extreme lack in skill as a ninja. "as I was saying… Team 7 will consist of Naruto Uzamaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno…" Oh dear lord, kill me now. The few fan girls left in the room were screaming in protest, obviously mad that I was placed on the team with the girls' heartthrob, Sasuke Uchiha.

"SAAKURAAAA! YAAAAA! ISN'T IT GREAT! YEAH! WE ARE ON A TEAM TOGETHER! YATTA! YATTA! YATTA! BELIEVE IT! I'M A NINJA NOW!" Naruto decided to scream as he pounced me, pushing me out of my chair and onto the ground. Watching the scene seemed to make the Uchiha amused because I caught a glimpse of a smirk before he exited the room. "WAIT TEMEEE! WE ARE A TEAM! WAIT FOR MEEEEEE!" Screamed Naruto, forgetting I was on the ground and ran out of the room. I shook my head as I got up exiting the room, ignoring the glares and groans directed towards me. Oh what a wonderful day…

As our little group sat in the classroom, waiting to meet our new sensei who was supposed to be in the room before we arrived, I examined my teammates. Sasuke didn't seem to be too incapable, his hair was messy signaling that he didn't care about how he looked, which to Sakura meant he was more of a get stuff done type of guy, Naruto seemed a bit too… Well… Laid back I guess, but capable nonetheless. He seems to be more willing to change and train than Sasuke. Sasuke seems to be more of a, serve it on a silver platter, type of guy. My final conclusion? I believe I will get along better with Naruto than Sasuke. As I made that conclusion I looked up to see Naruto placing a chalky eraser above the door way, making me giggle. Well I guess it isn't bad to play a prank every once in a while. "Dobe… That's probably not a good idea"

Well I never knew that Sasuke could speak, that's a first. But I wasn't going to pay attention to him, and I knew Naruto wasn't either. "TEMEEE! Shut upppp! What if he hears you!" "I think he'll hear you first, silly." "BUT SAKURA-CHAAAANNN!" "Shut up Dobe." And with that, the door opened, allowing the eraser to plop onto the man who opened the doors head. "Well isn't this a wonderful greeting…" The man before us had grey spikey hair, a mask covering his mouth and the Konoha headband covering his right eye. He didn't seem very pleased with the incident, but I know Naruto was. I don't know if the loud bark of a laugh gave it away or him rolling on the floor holding his stomach did. I just smirked at the silly display before stating, "Sorry Sensei, but you _were_ late." This made him draw his attention towards me before sighing in defeat.

Meet me on the balcony; first one there will have me paying for their lunch today. With his poof, Naruto bolted out of the room, Sasuke following close behind. Of course instead of going up the stairs I decided to walk up the side of the building. Taking my seat as I arrived on the balcony, I waited for the rest to reach the area. Kakashi of course was already there, just staring at me, trying to think of what to say. "I'm sorry, did you want us all to run?"

"Oh! Um, no. I just, um, didn't quite understand how you did that. How are you so advanced in your skills?" Kakashi asked, clearly confused. "I train a large amount, training my chakra, stamina, and genjutsus. I also train in other areas but recently that's what I've been working on." What a look I got from Kakashi, it almost made me giggle, but of course Naruto and Sasuke entered the balcony right about then.

"WHATTTT! SAKURA-CHAAANNNNN! HOW'D YOU GET HER SO QUICK! I-" "Hn… Shut up Dobe." That was very kind of Sasuke, slapping him… I already dislike the team. Sasuke with a temper, unable to deal with Naruto, Naruto being way too loud for his own good. Going to be fun learning to deal with these flaws. "Please Naruto, could you not be so loud for once? It's still so early in the morning, and if you really want you can have my free lunch, since I'm not too hungry." "REEEAA, OH oops. Sorry Sakura-chan! Thanks Sakura-chan! You're so nice!" Earning me yet another tackle from the knucklehead. "Well then, let's start now that everybody is here!"

"What would we be starting exactly, sensei?" I asked, interested. "Well, Sakura, how about you start since you are so _excited_. We will be introducing ourselves. Stating our likes, dislikes, hobbies, hopes/dreams, and our names of course!" _God damn it._

"Ugh, fine… My name is Sakura Haruno, I am 12 years of age, I like protecting people I care for and I dislike arrogant and lazy people. My hobbies include training and sitting in parks reading. My hope for the future is that nobody is forgotten and we can live in a world where conflict is minimum and children can play in the streets without being scared of passer-by's." I concluded, knowing I didn't give much about my actual self, just enough information to make me seem like a decent person.

"Well wasn't that interesting! Well who wants to go next? Naruto maybe? Sasuke?" Kakashi chuckled. "How about you sensei?" I asked, little to no emotion playing on my face. I was clearly bored by this exercise. "Oh my, I guess so… My name is Kakashi Hatake, my age is none of your business, my likes are of no concern of yours, you don't need to know my dislikes, my hobby is reading my favorite book, and my hopes are of no concern to you. OKAY! Naruto?" _Well wasn't that informative…_

"THAT'S NO FAIR! Grrr… Fine… My name is Naruto Uzamaki! I like ramen and I dislike teme! I enjoy playing pranks and making Iruka-sensei mad! My dream is to become the Hokage! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto ended by jumping up in a super hero type of pose, causing Kakashi to sweat drop before pushing him back down.

"Hn… My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like tomatoes and I dislike almost everything, including sweets. My hobby is training and my dream, or more like ambition, is to kill a certain… someone…" So boring… "OH NO! You don't want to kill me right? That's not me you're talking about right? RIGHT? TEME!" "It will be if you don't shut up you idiot." What a scene. At least it's entertaining. Well at least I know something new about Sasuke, he's boring.

* * *

The day was finally over, I had showered and was now laying down on my bed. What an _enjoyable_ day. I met my team, which to my dislike, was having trouble getting along. One of my teammates decided that he was going to kiss me today, blegh. Just when I thought I was going to warm up to Naruto. My sensei is a pervert, even better. And to top it off, my other teammate is a complete and utter ass. How are these guys even allowed to be ninja? So foolish and immature. Well I _can't wait_ to get to know them better.

_"NOOOOO! PLEASEEEE! DON'T DO THI—" Slice. Slice. Slice. Blood, it was everywhere. "… run… get out of here -cough-, before they find you, please… my dear…"_

I don't understand. Why do I always have this, this… This what? It's not a memory, it couldn't be. So what is it I am seeing? This women, she felt dear to me, but who was she? Did something happen to her? I just don't understand it, I can't comprehend. I just wish I understood, what was happening to me?


	2. Pride

The Bound and Forgotten

_As men are not able to fight against death, misery, ignorance, they have taken it into their heads, in order to be happy, not to think of them at all. -Blaise Pascal_

* * *

**Previous Chapter**

"NOOOOO! PLEASEEEE! DON'T DO THI—" Slice. Slice. Slice. Blood, it was everywhere. "… run… get out of here -cough-, before they find you, please… my dear…"

I don't understand. Why do I always have this, this… This what? It's not a memory, it couldn't be. So what is it I am seeing? This women, she felt dear to me, but who was she? Did something happen to her? I just don't understand it, I can't comprehend. I just wish I understood, what was happening to me?

* * *

_Dull_. Everything is just so _dull_. Nothing seems to be fun anymore, and now to think about it, I can't remember a time when something existed that was _fun_ in my eyes. Like I said, it's all so _dull_. I see no _fun_ in waking up at 4:00 am to go to meet up with my lousy ass team. Yes, I may get a small amount of entertainment out of my teammates fooling around and being idiotic fools, but how long will that really last? And it is definitely not something I am willing to wake up so extremely early for. It's just _troublesome_, as would say one of my rivals from the academy.

Kakashi (_who I am having an issue with calling him my sensei, due to his childish attitude and ignorant outlook_), decided it would be a g_reat_ idea to make us wake up so goddamn early just so we could go train. Though, through the three days we have been a team, I knew he wouldn't be there on time. And, damn me if I almost forgot, he told us to skip breakfast… No seriously, he told us not to eat… What an idiot! Of course I am going to eat; I don't really even care if he kicks me off the team because of it (_which I would gladly accept as a humble gift_). All I know is, if we were in a time of war, or we got ambushed by enemy ninja, we should be fighting on a full and content stomach and NOT on an empty one.

So I woke at 4:30, got myself something to eat, and decided to leave my house around 5:15. It should only take me 5 minutes at most to reach the meeting area.

As I exited my house, I looked around at the surroundings. The sky was still pretty _dull_, ha. Just like everything else about this damned town. The streets were quiet and there were no civilians in sight, just the sparse amount of jounins or ANBUs, either returning or leaving for a mission. I decide to take my time to reach the meeting grounds and take the longer route. There was always this nice little area I loved to walk through if I had to go anywhere in the direction of the training grounds. The flowers and trees were always in bloom in this area, and it was just a beautiful scene.

Walking down the small street which was filled with beautiful shades and colors, flowers and trees, I spotted an inconsistency. There was this small patch of flowers missing, but it wasn't as if someone just pulled a bunch of flowers, it was as if somebody had stomped all over it, destroying everything in their path. Oh was I angry, how _dare_ someone destroy something so beautiful, delicate. I went over to examine the poor patch of flowers and discovered something that got me even angrier. There was a dog, no, a puppy, lying there, almost dead by the looks of it. His front legs were bloody and destroyed, as if somebody were continuously kicking them in. His back was bloody and shredded, obviously caused by a sharp object such as a kunai or long blade. _Disgusting_. Picking up the dog, I brought him out to the middle of the street, where it would be easier to clean him up and heal his wounds. Yes, I said it, heal. I learned basic healing at the age of 8. What had caused me to want to learn how to heal? Well my nightmares of course, seeing blood, people dying. I could prevent that; I could prevent death, only if I knew how to heal those wounds. So I started to learn, I picked up books and barricaded myself in my room, preventing myself from eating food (_thank goodness I had my own personal bathroom attached to my room_) and interacting with my parents, who honestly couldn't care less. I had practiced on the multiple birds stupid enough to hit my window, twisting their neck or breaking their wing. Why did so many birds hit my window? Well, because I lured them of course, though I couldn't believe how many of them were stupid enough to fall for it. And after the first few tries, I had got basic healing down pat.

As I healed the dog, he would whimper every once in a while, which I appreciated. At least I knew the dog was alive. Some of his gashes were deep though, and those had drained a bit of my chakra. But I wasn't upset about it, I was just happy that I could help the poor fellow out. I had waited a few minutes after I had finished healing him, petting his head gently, just waiting for his eyes to open. I knew I was going to be later than Kakashi, but I wasn't going to leave this poor pup out to die. Within the ten minutes after I was done, he had started to stir and groggily got up on his four paws, looking at me with confusion then with gratefulness. He understood what I had done for him. After the pup got up, I stood up myself, walking away, yet again on my track towards the meeting, but the pup just stayed on my track. Maybe life didn't have to be so _dull_. And for once, if anyone was around, they would've been able to see a _real_ smile start to creep upon my lips.

* * *

"KAKASHI-SENSEEIIIII, WHERE'S SAKURA-CHANNNNNNN~" Hn, what an idiot. Does he really expect Kakashi to know such a fact? At least I hope he doesn't… "Hmmm, if I knew Naruto… Well I probably still wouldn't tell you, but I'd definitely be giddier." … "WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN YOU PERVERT!" Goddamn idiot.

* * *

I wonder if they are there yet… Wait who am I kidding, I bet Kakashi is there already! "Woof!" Heh, well at least I have company to endure the pain with. Though I doubt the scolding will be too bad. Hmmm, now that I think about it, I should probably give the pup a name. Well it's a girl so I should give it a girl name… Hmmm, maybe I'll name her Hana, yes, I like that. "Hey…" "Woof?" "How would you like to be called Hana?" This earned me many licks and tail wags of approval. "Well I'll take that as a yes, Hana" Giving her a wink I continued on, with Hana on my tail wagging her tail vigorously in excitement. "Let's hurry up Hana, I'm really late for my team meeting" looking back to see what the pup's answer was, I received a nod of approval and we increased our pace, Hana following close behind.

Reaching the path to the bridge, I sighed, preparing for anything that was to come as I reached the bridge, closing my eyes in hopes that they had continued to the training ground already. When I heard little soft growls from behind me, I knew my hopes were useless. "Well that took you long enough! Wow, I give you props, you got here later then I did! Though that won't get you off the hook you know… And hey… Who's the fella' following you?" Sighing, I opened my eyes to look up at my aggravated team, Naruto fuming, more because he seemed worried, Sasuke probably because I took time out of his training, and Kakashi, not as aggravated but still a bit ticked. "I named her Hana, I found her on my way here, she was bloodied and was on the brink of death, if you couldn't tell by the dried blood on her, and on myself. She was lying in a patch of flowers; I assumed that she was a stray due to the lack of a tracker or collar on her. I also assumed that her wounds were due to some children thinking that they would look cool if they were to attack a poor innocent creature… _Despicable_…" Finishing off with a whisper, not really caring if he accepted the excuse or not.

I walked onto the bridge and climbed onto a railing, which ended up scaring my teammates shitless. They thought I wanted to kill myself, ha. "SAKURA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Yelled Kakashi and Naruto simultaneously. "Don't do this Sakura, stop being so irrational and get the fuck down from there." _Meow_, kitty has claws. Hana joined me on the ledge, obviously and surprisingly understanding what I was going to do. What dumbasses, a fucking _dog_ I had just met knows me better than them. _Idiots_. Of course I wasn't going to tell them that I was just going to jump into the river to clean myself off, they overreacted so well that it would make me entertained to see their expressions after I jump. "Haha, okay guys, see ya later!" With that I jumped, Hana alongside me, with the yells of "SAKURA!" in the background as I hit the water's surface.

What a feeling, the water running across my skin. It was therapeutic even; it relaxed every knot in my body. I glided to the surface of the running water, making sure I stayed close enough to the bridge. "God damn it Sakura! I almost jumped in! Urgh! Why didn't you warn us!" Kakashi rose his voice, sweating. "Well you guys overreacted before I could tell you what I was going to do, so I decided to enjoy your horrified looks after I jumped." Pulling everything I can, trying to make the _dullness_ disappear.

About 10 minutes later, as Hana and I were almost completely dried off, Kakashi began to tell us why we were gathered so early and with "empty stomachs". "So _Team_, I gathered you here today because I have a test for you. I call it the bell test. If you fail this, you will be sent back to the academy-" at this Naruto gasped, and Sasuke grunted "- In the test, your goal is to take one of the two bells I have attached to me." "But Kakashi-senseiiii, there are three of us and only two bells!" "That's correct Naruto, which means one of you will be sent back to the academy!" "WHATTTT! THAT'S NOT FAIR SENSEI!" "Oh please Naruto, nothing in this world is _fair_. Now team… Begin!" And with that, our _sensei_ disappeared into a puff of smoke, hiding somewhere in the forest around us. Naruto and Sasuke dashed off into the trees, chasing after the perverted ninja. Sighing I sat there, waiting for the two to fail at their tactics. I already understood what he wanted us to do. He deprived us of sleep and food for a reason, a ninja cannot act alone in those conditions and expect to attain a good outcome. He wanted us to work together, as a team.

About an hour had gone by and by the looks of it, Naruto and Sasuke were still failing miserably, not attempting to work together yet. I had been meditating while waiting for the two knuckleheads to figure out the lesson that Kakashi was trying to teach us, when the very ninja himself decided to come to me. "What are you doing, waiting here? In such an open space, I could've attacked you easily." "You wouldn't have succeeded, I've been sensing all of your chakra's, and I would've sensed you coming before you even got out of hiding." "Why, aren't you cocky…? Answer my previous question, Sakura." _Sigh_, what a_ dull_ encounter. "Well, Kakashi-_sensei_, I've been waiting for my teammates to get a clue. I know what you are trying to teach us, but they wouldn't be learning much if I just out _told_ them the answer would they?" "Well if you think you are so right, what do _you_ think the lesson is _Sakura_?" _Sigh…_ "I believe the lesson is teamwork. Because teamwork is the only way to complete the task you want us to complete. Without teamwork, all the work is on one person, and with being groggy and hungry, it is nearly impossible to complete the task you want us to do, especially with _genin_ abilities." Yet again, _sigh_. If my teammates couldn't figure out what a _team_ was, what reason would I have to stay on this field. Yet I am giving them the benefit of the doubt, I will sit, and wait. Another hour at _most_, if they do not figure out by then, I will resign from the team and leave this ungodly unstable team.

"You are a smart one Haruno. Quite the smart one." Hana goes up to the man, circling his feet in adornment. At least one of us likes the man. _Scoff_. "Well, I guess I should be leaving, since there is no more work for me here… I am _proud_ of you Sakura." Kakashi finished, poofing off yet again.

_"I am proud of you"… "I am proud"…"Proud"…_ What is this feeling? _Pride._ Nobody could possibly say that to me, not without lying… _Pride._ It leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. What could one possibly find to be _proud _of? Nothing in me. Nothing is worth being _proud_ of that I own. What lies, what disgusting lies. Hana had curled up at my feet, waiting alongside me. Nudging me as her tail wagged slightly. _Pride_, what a bitter lie.

* * *

_**A/N- Is it pathetic that I haven't updated this chapter because it took me forever to find a quote? Haha. I thank my reviewers and viewers. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'm so sorry that it seems so slow and there is only a small amount of Sasuke. It's obviously Sakura centric, if you couldn't tell by the point of view. Of course, since this IS a sasusaku story, there will definitely be some more interaction between the two, but that time is to come. I can't exactly give a chapter number that it will start being more prominent, but it will occur before the 10 chapter mark (hoping before the 6 chapter mark, but it depends on my imagination, yanno?) WELLL, review if you please and enjoy the day ;D**_


End file.
